Así son los hermanos
by Gminis
Summary: Madara llega herido al río y Los instintos de hermano mayor de Hashirama toman cartas en el asunto. NO SLASH.


**Hola mundo! Bueno, yo sola empece a ver Naruto hace un año. Luego logre enviciar a toda mi familia y actualmente estamos en la historia de hashirama y madara. Amo la amistad de esos dos! No pude resistirme. Bueno, recuerden, AMISTAD! Espero les guste! Reviews por fa! Me hacen sentir mejor!**

* * *

-¡Hashirama! ¡Hablo enserio!-

-¡Será solo por unas horas! ¡Búscame en el río cuando ya sea tiempo!

Mientras corría, Hashirama estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Tobirama decir un par de susurros que no sonaban nada amigable, pero los ignoro. Así era su hermano, y probablemente así se quedaría. Tratar de cambiarlo solo resultaría en la creación de otra persona que no sería su hermano. Así que estaba feliz con Tobirama siendo como era, pero debía admitir que, en ocasiones muy similares a esta, a su hermanito le iría bien una actitud más relajada. El ya sabia adonde se dirigía y por cuanto tiempo, pero al parecer el problema era que, a pesar de saberlo, simplemente no quería dejarlo ir. Hashirama era el mayor, lo cual significaba que tenía más experiencia que el en 'cuidarse solo', pero su preocupación seguía siendo comprensible. Estaban en guerra, después de todo. Sin embargo, el río no era un lugar peligroso. Había ido a ese lugar en múltiples ocasiones, y había regresado sin ningún rasguño. Tal vez tenía que ver con el moretón que había estado cargando toda la semana en el abdomen después de que cierta persona lo golpeo ahí mientras practicaban taijutsu. Estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Tobirama actuar el rol de la madre preocupada que nunca conocieron. Este,por supuesto, lo mando a callar y le pregunto que había pasado.

Ahí se complico la cosa.

Tobirama sabia adonde iba. Sabia por cuanto tiempo. Sabia que tan lejos estaba. Lo que no sabia, era lo que hacia. Cuando su hermano preguntaba que tenía de interesante el río para ir a visitarlo siempre que podía, el le contestaba de forma honesta. _'Si voy al río, es porque siento como si toda la tristeza y el dolor se alejaran con el.'_ No era mentira. En verdad, cada vez que iba a ese lugar el se sentía mejor. Era como si el vacío en su corazón, dejado por la muerte de Itama, ya no fuese tan grande. En el río, podía actuar como un niño. Ahí, podía hablar libremente sobre sus ideales con alguien que los compartía. Podía entrenar, charlar e incluso jugar. Experimentar la diversión que estaba prohibida en tiempos de guerra. Es mas, en ese lugar escondido en el bosque, no había guerra. Ahí, había paz. Y lo mejor era, que no estaba solo. Ahí, se encontraba Madara.

La idea de volver a ver a su amigo lo impulso a correr más rápido. Una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro al esquivar árboles, troncos, y ramas en su viaje hasta el río. Había ocasiones en las que Madara no se presentaba, lo cual hacia que Hashirama se temiera lo peor. Sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, eran de corta duración, ya que al siguiente día que llegaba al río ahí se encontraba el niño, totalmente a salvo. Esos días eran horribles y motivaban al Senju en su deseo de construir un mundo sin guerra. Vivía preocupado todo el tiempo, no solo por Madara, sino por Tobirama también. El mundo shinobi estaba tan mal, que ya no podías ni ver a tus compañeros alejarse de ti sin preguntarte si los volverías a ver. Tener que vivir con el miedo de que asesinasen a las personas que amas apenas salieran de tu vista era destrozador. Te volvía paranoico y desconfiando. Otra razón para crear una aldea en la que los padres pudieran dejar a sus hijos salir sin el temor de que jamás regresasen.

 _Seguramente Madara estará de acuerdo_ , pensó alegre mientras corría ya el ultimo tramo hacia el río.

La distancia que había entre los árboles se hacia cada vez mas grande, anunciando la proximidad del río. La cantidad de césped iba diminuyendo, mostrando un suelo rocoso lleno de piedras perfectas para aventar. Aminoró el paso y se inclinó a recoger una piedra lisa de la tierra. Comenzó a lanzarla de mano a mano de forma distraída mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Miro a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo. _Parece que yo llegue temprano esta vez_ , pensó al no encontrarlo. Suspiro un poco decepcionado y sin más remedio se sentó sobre el suelo agravado a esperar.

 _Justo cuando más quería hablar contigo, Madara._ Su padre les había encomendado una misión a el y Tobirama en la mañana. El clan estaba planeando atacar la cede de los Hogoromo dentro de tres días y para hacerlo tenían eliminar a la guardia que vigilaba el establecimiento. Tobirama no tardo en asentir con su padre. Hashirama, por otro lado, quería saber los detalles. Resulta que la mayoría de la guardia estaba conformada por niños. Niños como Itama. Niños inocentes que no podían defenderse y que no tenían nada que ver con los conflictos. Trato de razonar con el usando ese argumento, pero, como siempre, su padre se rehusó a escuchar. Esto, desde luego, no funciono para callarlo. Hashirama se mantuvo firme y siguió dando su opinión, lo cual solo aumentó la ira de su progenitor. La discusión termino con un moretón en la mejilla derecha del niño y con unas marcas de dedos en su brazo izquierdo. Gracias a Tobirama no llego a más. _Pero eso no es lo importante..._

Las heridas físicas eran lo de menos. Lo que en verdad fastidiaba al joven Senju era la actitud de su padre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan dispuesto a sacrificar las vidas de no solo los niños Senju sino también la de los Hagoromo? Matar a esos jóvenes, no mayores que Itama, solo incitaría a mas conflictos, si es que quedaban sobrevivientes. Era ilógico. ¿Cómo es que las personas no pueden perdonar las cosas solo por la paz? Si. Si podían. Solo tenía que haber alguien dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer solo un poco. Pero no. Su orgullo era mas importante que la vida de sus hijos.

Giro la cabeza para ver si su amigo ya había llegado, solo para encontrar ambos lados del río vacíos. La razón por la que fue a ese lugar era específicamente para hablar con Madara. Quería, _necesitaba_ , hablar con Madara. El entendería. No iba hablarle del ataque _per ce_ , seguían sin saber su apellido. Gruño molesto mientras arrojaba la piedra que tenía al agua. Otra razón por la que detestaba la guerra. Siempre se preocupaba de que alguien matara a su mejor amigo, pero le preocupaba aun mas que _él_ fuese ese alguien. Le aterraba. A Hashirama no le gustaba asesinar a las personas, a pesar de que fuesen enemigos. Era imposible para el lastimar a Madara fuera de, entrenamiento (y aun así el media sus golpes). Si se encontraban en el campo de batalla Hashirama estaba seguro de que no podría enfrentarlo. Pero... ¿podía decir lo mismo de su amigo?

Cerro los ojos un momento, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No. Madara lo quería. Estaba seguro. Eran amigos.

El sonido de una gran cantidad de rocas chocando entre ellas llamo su atención. Levanto la mirada en la dirección general del ruido. Alguien se estaba acercando a la orilla del otro lado, por el bosque. Se puso de pie rápidamente, con la emoción de un niño pequeño recorriéndolo. Una gran sonrisa creció en su rostro, y por un momento sintió que comenzaría a dar saltitos de alegría. Se resistió. Madara seguramente lo insultaría por actuar de forma tan infantil. Vio una figura acercarse y levantó la mano en alto, saludando.

-¡Madara!- llamo. -Ya era hora de que llegaras.-

-¡Cállate!- El Uchiha salió del bosque y llego hasta la orilla rocosa pero tras un par de segundos, Hashirama se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

El chico salió de entre los árboles saltando en un solo pie, ya que el otro estaba atascado en lo que parecía un pequeño arbusto de maleza. Fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de sacudirlo al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la planta con una mano. Eso no impidió que siguiera gritándole a su amigo.

-¡Yo siempre tengo que esperarte y nunca digo nada! ¡No molestes!- No era verdad del todo pero no importaba. Madara levanto la vista, esperando ver a Hashirama sentado en el suelo, abrazándose, y en uno de sus episodios depresivos. Lo que encontró fue diferente. El niño castaño estaba corriendo sobre el agua hacia él. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Que tie- No pudo terminar la oración ya que fue empujado al suelo por dicho niño. Cayo pesadamente sobre las rocas, pero se sentó rápidamente. Abrió la boca para gritarle a Hashirama nuevamente pero fue detenido por la mirada que este le dio.

 _Jamás lo había visto tan serio..._ Efectivamente. El joven Senju se encontraba de cuclillas frente a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios bien apretados. Sin embargo, no lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Parecía estar observando el cuerpo de Madara. Más específicamente, su costado. El Uchiha se mantuvo quieto, con la expresión en blanco, mientras Hashirama estiraba la mano para tocarle ese punto del cuerpo. _Lo sabia_. Ahora que tenía la mano puesta sobre la cintura de Madara, no era difícil notar que traía vendajes. Cuando Hashirama trato de meter su mano dentro del kimono, Madara reaccionó. Le dio un manotazo, y lo empujó con ambos pies de una patada.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Hashirama voló hasta estar a centímetros del agua. -¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!?- El Senju se levanto, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué estás usando vendas?- preguntó el castaño, ya recobrado del empujón, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Madara.

-¿¡Por que crees!? ¡Estoy herido, idiota!- exclamó el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie, desempolvando sus ropas. Giro la cabeza para ver a su amigo y seguir discutiendo cuando, nuevamente su mirada lo detuvo.

Los ataques de aneurisma de Hashirama ni eran extraños para el niño de cabello azabache. Es mas, los esperaba casi siempre. Pero esta vez era diferente. Parecía estar decepcionado de verdad. Y triste. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, y la luz que caracterizaba esos orbes negros había desaparecido. _Como el día en el que me contó lo de su hermano_ , pensó. Cuando el veía a Hashirama así, Madara no podía evitar preocuparse. Usualmente a penas se encontraban todo era sonrisas, bromas y uno que otro golpe. Claro, estaban los momentos depresivos de Hashirama pero casi nunca eran 'enserio', y sin embargo aquí estaba. Ciertamente no fue el golpe. No pudo haberle dolido tanto la patada, ¿verdad?

-Oye, tranquilo.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, incomodo y un poco avergonzado. -Lo siento, ¿si? No quería darte tan-

-No.- Fue interrumpido por el Senju nuevamente. -No es eso.- Hablo mientras se levantaba. -Es solo que...- No termino la oración, pues no podía.

La verdad, era igual a aquella vez en la que Tobirama había regresado cubierto de sangre del campo de batalla. Después de haberlo curado, un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza se apoderó de el. Con solo ver el cuerpo vendado de su hermano recostado sobre la cama que compartían, le dieron ganas de llorar. Como si el sufrimiento fuese mutuo. Tobirama le había dicho un millón de veces que estaba bien, que dejara de preocuparse, pero no pudo. Sentía que había fallado. Después de la muerte de Itama, Hashirama se había hecho prometer que protegería a su hermano sin importar que. Y ahora... Madara estaba herido. El mejor amigo que consideraba su hermano se había lastimado. Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¡... Escúchame, maldita sea!- De un momento a otro, Madara estaba frente a él chasqueando los dedos en un intento de llamar su atención. -¡Madara a Hashirama! ¿¡Estás ahí!?- Por fin sus ojos se enfocaron en su amigo. -¿Ya me oyes? Bien. Por un momento pensé que te había perdido.- Comento con una sonrisa burlona, antes de ponerse serio. -¿Me dirás que te pasa?-

-Yo...- Pensó en decirle la verdad, pero se frenó. Seguramente Madara le daría un largo sermón sobre lo estupido que era por sentirse así, que podía cuidarse solo, y que dejara de actuar como niña. Sin embargo, Hashirama no estaba de humor. Ya tenía un hermano terco, y por primera vez quería ser libre de preocuparse por el bienestar de un familiar sin que este se lo reprochara.

-¿Que fue lo paso?- Madara arqueo una ceja ante el cambio de conversación, pero no dijo nada. Lo mas probable es que Hashirama se lo contaría luego. El pobre chico era incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos para si solo. Así que, sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, contesto.

-La guerra.- Hablo con cierto tono pesado. -Eso paso.- Hashirama lo miro con seriedad. -¿Que esperabas? Es obvio.- Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por su rostro. -Debiste ver como termino el otro.-

-Ya me lo imagino.- Mentira. No se lo imaginaba y no quería. -Lo siento. Es solo que...-

-¿Que?-

-No recuerdo haberte visto herido antes.-

-Te lo dije.- Hablo con arrogancia mientra se cruzaba de brazos en una postura orgullosa. -Yo puedo vencer a todo adulto en el campo de batalla.- El castaño miro la zona vendada de forma para nada discreta.

-No con todos por lo visto.- murmuro.

-¡Cállate! ¡La única razón por la que estoy así es por que me tomaron por sorpresa!- Hashirama se apartó un poco y se sentó en posición fetal, una aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-L-Lo siento- susurro. -No era mi intención humillarte.- dijo desde donde tenía la cara escondida entre los brazos. Madara sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya déjalo. Esta bien.- Hashirama sonrió.

-Aun que no necesitas de mi ayuda para eso.-

-¡Cállate!-

Madara levanto ambos brazos con las manos hechas puños, dispuesto a darle a Hashirama la paliza de su vida, hasta que cierto dolor en su abdomen lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño, molesto ante el pinchazo que sintió y colocó una mano sobre el vendaje. _Esto es tan molesto_. Fue solo una apuñalada. Había recibido peores cosas. Era ridículo que algo como esta le amargara el día con su amigo. Izuna le había advertido que lo mejor era quedarse en el campamento, pero tras todos los ataques dados y recibidos lo único que Madara quería era relajarse con Hashirama. Quería bromear y reír y competir con el. Era... divertido. Desestresante. Y un simple rasguño no iba a pararlo. Según creía el.

El Senju, por su parte, no tardo ni tres segundos en correr al lado de Madara. _Seguro que es la herida. ¡Que idiota! Viene hasta acá ingnorando el dolor_. Cuidadosamente, rodeo los hombros del Uchiha con su brazo, aplicando suficiente presión para darle a entender que se debería sentar. Fuese cual fuese la herida seguramente lo mejor era estar sentado.

-Siéntate. No deberías estar de pie.-

-Hashirama-

-Hazlo.-

Madara quería protestar. Quería decirle al castaño que estaba bien y que dejara de actuar como niña, pero, nuevamente, no pudo. Una nueva punzada de dolor le recorrió desde el costado hasta el hombro, doblegándolo. La voz de Hashirama también fue un factor importante. Ese tono estricto y preocupado logro convencerlo. Tenía algo especial. Tal vez era el hecho de que nunca se le fue dirigida a el. Siempre le había hablado así a Izuna y a algunos niños del clan. Su padre jamás la uso. Un golpe era mas que suficiente para hacerlo callarse y escuchar (las pocas veces que hablaba). Que alguien se dirigiera a el de esa manera lo hacía sentir... querido. Importante. No lo malentiendan. Madara sabia que su hermano lo amaba e Izuna siempre lo demostraba, pero era diferente con Hashirama. Le recordaba a cuando él había sido el menor. Era como tener a uno de sus otros hermanos vivo otra vez.

Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado por el dolor y los posó sobre los de Hashirama. Si. Sin duda alguna. Esa era la mirada que el le daba a Izuna todo el tiempo y la que su hermano mayor le tenía reservada. No era difícil saber que el castaño tenía era el mayor. Cuando pasas toda tu vida preocupado por el bienestar de alguien tiendes a mostrar esa misma preocupación con los amigos. Sobre todo si eras mayor que dicho amigo (ya se habían dicho sus cumpleaños, pero Hashirama ignoro ese detalle y Madara no iba a decírselo). Tras observar al Senju por un tiempo, el niño de cabellera negra suspiro y, sin más discusión, dejo que el castaño lo empujara, por segunda vez ese día, al suelo.

-Bien.- Masculló. -Te odio.-

-Aja, aja.- Hashirama hiso un gesto indiferente mientras se enfocaba en el costado vendado de Madara. -Quítate eso. Quiero ver como esta.-

-Esta bien.-

-Yo juzgare eso.-

-No seas niña.-

-No seas mula.-

Siguieron así por dos minutos, tal vez tres, hasta que el Senju saco de quien sabe donde un frasco con alcohol y unas gasas. Quitarle el kimono [?] a Madara fue el verdadero desafío. El Uchiha aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para resistirse, pues sabia que si Hashirama miraba lo que había bajo las vendas este lo querría mandar de regreso al campamento y ya estaba en suficientes problemas con su padre por haberse ido en primer lugar. El Senju, sin embargo, creía que a Madara le avergonzaba quitarse la ropa, por lo cual Hashirama no dejaba de repetir que ambos eran hombres y no había por que preocuparse. Al final, tras un largo rato de platica sin sentido (por el lado de Madara), el niño azabache accedió, no sin antes dedicarle a su 'mejor amigo' un par de improperios que nunca deberían ser escuchados en boca de infantes.

Actualmente, los dos chicos se encontraban sentados sobre suelo con algunos trapos a su alrededor y un recipiente con agua entre los dos. El niño Uchiha tenía su espalda recostada contra una de las rocas mas grandes del lugar mientras el niño Senju estaba de rodillas a su lado, presionando una gasa cubierta de alcohol contra la abertura en la piel de Madara. Acción que, desde luego, recibió un par de gruñidos y maldiciones como respuesta.

-¡No dolería si no te movieras!- Repitió Hashirama por encima vez esa tarde. Ya estaba familiarizado con la frase. ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho eso a Tobirama?

-¡Pues si tu fueras buen medico no dolería!- Exclamó en rol de niño haciendo pucheros. -¡Te juro que estudiare medicina después de esto!-

-¿Para que?- El castaño sonrío. -Aquí estoy yo.-

-¡Exacto!- Grito. -Así no tendré que sufrir por culpa de tus incapaces manos.- El aura depresiva volvió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Tan malo soy? Mi hermano nunca me dice nada cuando hago esto.- Madara bufo.

-Claro que no te dice nada. Son hermanos. No se atrevería.- Un dedo presionó contra la herida con peculiar fuerza, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. -Entonces, ¿ya has hecho esto?-

-Si.- Recogió otro trapo húmedo y comenzó a limpiar algo de sangre. -Mi hermano no es de lo mas gentil cuando se trata de curación. Así que yo era el enfermero oficial.- Sonrío con melancolía. -Los cuidaba a ambos.-

Madara frunció el ceño. Claramente se refería a su hermano mas pequeño. _El que murio_. Pensó en preguntar, pero decidió lo contrario. No quería hacerlo sentirlo peor. _Tal vez por eso insistió en revisarme._ Si había algo que sabía sobre Hashirama era que el era un altruista nato. Le gustaba cuidar de los demás, en especial si eran amigos. Siendo el mayor ya debía estar acostumbrado, y al morir su hermanito, ya no tuvo la oportunidad de actuar así (por lo que había oído, su hermano restante era la persona mas tierna del mundo). Miro a Hashirama nuevamente y suspiro. Bueno, si el niño quería actuar como el hermano mayor que era, quien era el (también un hermano mayor) para no dejarlo. Se cruzo de brazos y dejo que continuará.

El Senju, sin embargo, estaba concentrado en su labor. La cortada era profunda, y recorría desde el costado de su amigo hasta su estómago. Ya había sido tratada, pero no de la mejor forma. No para el al menos. Había quitado los vendajes y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Algunos de los puntos se habían soltado pero al no tener ni hilo ni experiencia en los jutsu médicos, no había más opción que dejarla así. Las protestas del Uchiha caían en oídos sordos, y se dedicó a limpiar la sangre y aplicar alcohol (nuevamente, bajo protesta). De todos modos, algo era algo. No iba a dejar que Madara se fuera del río sin nuevos vendajes.

Un par de minutos después el proceso termino.

-¡Ya está!-

-¡Por fin!-

-¡Ahora las vendas!-

-¡Aaaauuugh!-

Madara alzo sus brazos mientra Hashirama rodeaba su torso con los vendajes. Parecía que el Senju disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir.

-¿Por qué siento que estas actuando como si yo fuera tu muñeca?-

-Descuida. No eres muñeca de nadie.- sonrío con picardía. -Las muñecas deben ser lindas. Tu eres feo.-

-¡Cállate!-

-L-Lo siento...-


End file.
